Un país mágico
by Princesselve
Summary: James quiere un cerebro, Sirius necesita un corazón y a Remus le hace falta un poco de valor. La pobre Dorita, quiero decir, Lily, solo quiere volver a casa. Respuesta al reto "de cuento" del foro Weird Sisters. ¿Conseguirán los merodeadores salir de Oz?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter , por supuesto, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y las maravillosas criaturas de "el mago de Oz" a Frank Baum (aunque en este caso, toda mi inspiración se la debo a la fantastica Judy Garland :p)

¡Hola!, escribó esta historia en respuesta al reto "de cuento" del foro **Weird Sisters, **propuesto por Odisea ( una idea genial ;P), solo decir que este es el primer reto en el que participo. He escogido el cuento "El mago de Oz" y por si alguien no lo conoce o no se ha visto la pelicula lo explico. Se trata de la historia de Dorita y de su perro, Toto, que debido a un huracan viajan a al maravilloso mundo de Oz. Para volver a casa deberan seguir el camino de baldosas amarillas hasta la ciudad Esmeralda donde el mago le concedera un deseo. En su camino, Dorita conocera al Espantapajaros, al Hombre de hojalata y al León, todos ellos con deseos tambien para el mago. Tambien tendra que enfrentarse con la malvafa bruja del Este, que querrá hacerse con los chapines magicos de Dorita.

Bueno yo he ultilizado a Lily y a los merodeadores para este reto. Ya se que habia que usar parejas Crack, pero realmente esta historia trata sobre todos ellos, por eso me he animado a participar con ella.

Me ha quedado un One-Shoot un poquitín largo :P, pero creo que es bastante ameno de leer.

¡Espero que lo disfruteis!

**Un país mágico**

- ¡Potter!

- ¡Era solo una broma, Evans! No hay porque ponerse así.

La joven Griffindor volvió la vista al frente, exasperada. ¿Hasta cuando tendría que seguir aguantando esa tortura? "vamos a ver, pensó la pelirroja, ya estoy en sexto, así que solo me queda un año más de sufrimiento. Has de ser fuerte Lily."

- En serio Evans, ¿qué es eso?

La aludida suspiró con resignación. Lily ya casi se había olvidado de que el pesado de James Potter aún estaba a su lado, observando con curiosidad el paquete a medio desenvolver que ella sostenía en su mano derecha.

- Lo que a ti no te importa, Potter- respondió la pelirroja con un enojo más que evidente- ahora si eres tan amable. Déjame en paz.

Como ya se había imaginado, el moreno de pelo revuelto y pose insolente no se movió de su lado. Así que, harta ya de él, optó por hacer lo que siempre hacía en esos casos. Ignorarle.

Se centró en el paquete de color amarillo chillón que acababa de recibir esa misma mañana. Lo que más le había llamado la atención no había sido el hecho de recibir un regalo cuando no estaba de cumpleaños, ni de aniversario, ni de nada. Lo que más le había chocado había sido que ese regalo fuera de su "querida" hermana Petunia.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso Evans?, parece algo para niños

- ¿Es que nunca te cansas de molestar?- bufó la pelirroja que, a su pesar, estaba tan desconcertada como él- Es un cuento, se llama "El Mago de Oz". Lo que no entiendo es porque…

- ¿El mago de Oz? Nunca había oído hablar…

- ¡Porque es un cuento para Muggles, Potter!- exclamó la chica, ya fuera de si, "respira Lily, cuenta hasta diez".

Estaba tratando de tranquilizarse y enumerar las diez razones de porqué no podía echarle una maldición a ese cretino allí mismo, cuando tras el marco de la puerta se recortaron tres figuras, odiosamente conocidas.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos solos en un aula vacía?

Sirius Black, el que había formulado la pregunta, los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con una mueca burlesca en su cara y una pose arrogante. Tras él, Peter Pettigrew, más bajito, los observaba también con una sonrisa divertida. A su izquierda, Remus Lupin, parecía mirarla con una expresión como de disculpa en sus ojos castaños.

James Potter dejó de atosigarla por unos segundos para darse la vuelta e increpar a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

- Tu siempre tan oportuno Sirius- replicó con sarcasmo - Lily y yo estábamos en medio de una conversación muy importante, así que si no te importa…

- Tú y yo no estábamos hablando de nada Potter- intervino la pelirroja con acritud- y no me llames Lily.

James la miró mientras un ligero rubor empezaba a extenderse por su cara. Sirius reprimió una carcajada y se aproximó a su amigo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- Vamos Evans no seas tan dura con él- dijo mirando a la pelirroja con esa expresión que sólo él sabía poner y que traía a todas las chicas de calle- Sabes que no es un mal chico.

- Claro Black, lo que tú digas- suspiró la joven, harta ya de la situación. Aguantar a esos cuatro juntos era peor que una clase doble de Adivinación… "¿Porque demonios se habría quedado la última en el aula de pociones? Ah si, para desenvolver el paquete de su hermana. Brillante idea Lily, no podías esperar a estar en la sala común, tranquila, a salvo. No. Tú y tu puñetera curiosidad."

- No has limpiado el caldero- observó Remus con amabilidad. Lily sospechó que intentaba desviar el tema, para intentar que se olvidara de la odiosa actitud de sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¡Oh!, es verdad, gracias Lupin

La joven pelirroja sacó su varita de la túnica y James se revolvió rápidamente en su sitio, librándose del abrazo de Sirius.

- Dame Evans, yo te sujetaré el libro mientras…- el muchacho ya tenia agarrada la tapa por uno de sus bordes. Lily se giró y lo miró con furia.

- Suelta Potter, no me hace falta tu ayuda para realizar un hechizo desvanecedor. ¡Suelta!

James forcejeaba con el libro agarrándolo por un extremo, Lily lo agarraba por el otro. Ninguno lo quería soltar. Finalmente, con un fuerte crujido, la tapa se desprendió, quedando en la mano del moreno, que se quedó observándola con una expresión de horror. La otra parte del libro se soltó de la mano de Lily y salió volando, sumergiéndose en el interior de la poción.

Lily miró a James, que miraba alternativamente la tapa del libro y a ella, desconcertado. Los verdes ojos de la pelirroja relampaguearon.

- Ahora si que la has liado amigo- murmuró Sirius echándose hacia atrás con elegancia.

- Lily… yo…- James no sabía que decir. Sabía que la había fastidiado pero bien.

- ¡JAMES POTTER! ¡ERES EL SER MAS DESPRECIABLE Y ASQUEROSO QUE JAMAS….!

- Chicos…- Peter miraba asustado el burbujeante caldero, que había empezado a temblar

-¡…ENGREIDO Y MISERABLE…!

- ¡Chicos!- exclamó Peter. El brillante caldero de peltre se estremecía con violentas sacudidas

- ¿Qué quieres Colagusano?- increpó Sirius molesto.

Peter señalaba con mano temblorosa la pócima que estaba detrás de Lily. Parecía a punto de desbordarse. Remus fue el primero en darse cuenta del inminente peligro.

- ¡El caldero va a….!

¡PUM!

* * *

Lily, sin tener apenas tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como el impacto de la explosión la echaba hacia atrás con fuerza. Su cuerpo topó con algo duro y frío y perdió la consciencia momentáneamente.

Sentía que flotaba, como si estuviera volando. Le parecía que estaba cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pero eso era imposible**, no puedes caerte del suelo **¿no?

Notó una fuerte sacudida y de repente todo se quedó en silencio. Lily abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, allí donde esta había impactado contra la pared.

Se levantó pesadamente, y miró a su alrededor. El aula había quedado prácticamente destrozada, los pupitres calcinados y las paredes cubiertas de una especie de mejunje verde, que tenía una pinta bastante asquerosa.

"Genial, me va a caer una buena por esto"- pensó la joven mientras se frotaba la dolorida cabeza con una mano.

"Un momento.."- Lily miró a su alrededor, atónita, entendiendo el porqué de tanto silencio.

- ¿Potter?- preguntó, con algo de miedo- ¿Black?

Nada, allí tan solo estaba ella. Lily pensó que la vida era muy irónica, y que jamás se hubiera imaginado a si misma buscando a esos cuatro.

- ¡Como esto sea una broma…- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Giró el pomo y la abrió bruscamente.

- …os vais a enterar!

La pelirroja se quedó quieta, parada en el umbral, con la amenaza aún flotando en el aire y la boca abierta. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par.

Decenas de lo que parecían enanos o duendes, la observaban muy quietos, ahogando gritos de terror. Lily los miró sin dar crédito. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dos de ellos la agarraron por los codos y la arrastraron hacia el centro de la plaza.

- ¡Ey! ¿Que hacéis?-protestó la pelirroja- ¡Soltadme!

Con poca delicadeza, la empujaron hacia el centro de lo que parecía haber sido una reunión muy agradable antes de su llegada.

- ¿Sois parientes del profesor Flitwick?- preguntó Lily, sintiéndose al momento muy estúpida. Obviamente, aquel lugar no era Hogwarts. El bucólico paisaje que la rodeaba no encajaba en ninguno de los lugares que conocía del viejo castillo.

- ¡Has matado a Dorita!- contestó uno de aquellos "gnomos"

Tenía la voz más aguda y chirriante que Lily había oído nunca.

-¿Qué?- replicó ésta intentando no perder la calma- ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!

Fue entonces cuando Lily se percató de que esa especie de "enanos" miraban horrorizados la puerta por donde ella acababa de salir. La pelirroja siguió sus miradas y creyó que el mundo se le caía encima.

Allí estaba nada más y nada menos que su clase de pociones. Pero literalmente. Y bajo ella se encontraba lo que parecía haber sido una preciosa casita de madera, y… lo peor de todo, debajo de los escombros, Lily pudo distinguir un par de pies que calzaban unas preciosas bailarinas color zafiro.

"Oh no"- gimió la joven para si misma, "esto **no puede estar pasando**"

-¡Ella nos salvó de la bruja del este!- dijo otro de los hombrecillos- ¡Y tú la has matado!

- ¡No!- exclamó la Griffindor tratando de defenderse- ¡Ha sido un accidente!

Lily retrocedió unos pasos al darse cuenta de que la pequeña gente se aproximaba amenazadoramente hacia ella. Desde luego aquellos gnomos psicópatas poco tenían que ver con los adorables e **inofensivos** hombrecillos del cuento. Porque si, por muy increíble que pudiera parecer, Lily había caído en la cuenta de que estaba nada mas y nada menos que en el país de Oz.

"Donde coño esta Potter cuando le necesito"- pensó la joven preguntándose si ellos también habrían ido a parar allí.

Un pequeño ladrido le hizo volver la vista al interior de lo que había sido su clase. Una especie de chihuahua, escuchimizado y pelón, se acercó hasta ella con las rojas bailarinas brillando en su pequeña boca.

Lily lo recogió del suelo y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

- ¿Toto?- pregunto incrédula, aquel perro poco le recordaba al simpático compañero de Dorita en sus aventuras.

El can le obsequió con un seco ladrido que la chica interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa. Lily lo dejó en el suelo y se puso las bailarinas. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba puesto su habitual uniforme de Griffindor. Y de que este había sido sustituido por un vestido azul de lo más infantil. Rápidamente se llevó la mano al pelo. Su melena pelirroja estaba firmemente sujeta en dos largas trenzas.

Era una chica inteligente así que no le costó más de un segundo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella, Lily Evans había usurpado el lugar de Dorita en el cuento. Sin embargo, le llevó un par de segundos asimilarlo.

"A situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas"- suspiró finalmente

Cogió firmemente a "Toto" en brazos y encaró a los enojados hombrecillos. Que seguían mirándola con enfado.

- Bueno- dijo intentando sonar firme- Ahora yo soy Dorita, así que hacéis el favor de tranquilizaros ¿Vale?, haber ¿donde está el camino de baldosas amarillas?

Aún mirándola de forma hostil, los hombrecillos se apartaron, dejando a la vista una especie de carretera amarilla, que se perdía en el bosque.

Lily tomó aire y se puso en marcha. Rápidamente se internó entre los arboles. Sintiéndose más aliviada y segura a la vez que desaparecía del campo de visión de aquellos desagradables enanitos.

"Genial Lily, la poción debió de alterar algo en el libro y este te ha traído hasta aquí. Bueno, supongo que ahora tendré que llegar hasta la ciudad Esmeralda, y pedirle al mago que me devuelva a casa… Estupendo, y yo sin terminar mi trabajo de Transformaciones…"

La pelirroja caminaba a buen paso por el sombrío bosque. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. No por nada se había leído el libro cientos de veces. Estaba pensando en si ella también se encontraría con el Espantapájaros, el Hombre de hojalata y el León cuando llegó al cruce de caminos. Toto, se revolvió en sus brazos y saltó al suelo, ladrando sin parar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica mirando a todas partes

El perrito se internó en unos altos maizales perdiéndose de vista para la Griffindor, que seguía escuchando sus alegres ladridos, preguntándose que mosca le habría picado.

- ¿Evans? ¿Lily Evans? ¿Estas ahí? ¡Evans!- la voz parecía salir de entre el maíz.

Aquella voz, era tan familiar. No podía ser. Lily echó a correr por donde se había perdido el perro y apartando bruscamente los altos maizales llegó hasta un claro. Lo que allí vio, no lo olvidaría en años. James Potter, la miraba desde las alturas atado a una especie de poste de madera. De los brazos, piernas cabeza y cuello, le brotaba lo que parecía ser paja. Y un cuervo negro le picoteaba la cara sin piedad.

- ¡Evans! ¡Ay! ¡Sácame de aquí!- rogó el moreno con voz ahogada

Lily lo miró una vez más antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Se dejó caer al suelo, muerta de la risa. Cada vez que esta remitía, una simple mirada al espantapájaros en el que se había transformado Potter, le bastaba para volver a empezar.

-¡Evans!- protestó el moreno, visiblemente abochornado- ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Ay!

- Pues a mí me parece muy gracioso Potter- replicó la chica secándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas e incorporándose- De hecho me pareces tan gracioso, que creo que te voy a dejar ahí colgado. Siempre me recordaste a un espantapájaros.

- ¡Evans!- suplicó el joven, desesperado ante el furioso ataque del cuervo asesino.

- Ya voy Potter- cedió la chica de mala gana pero sin dejar de reírse- te estaba tomando el pelo.

En unos segundos desató al joven y contempló como se precipitaba hacia el suelo, rodando estrepitosamente por el campo. Éste se incorporó con rapidez, intentando conservar la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

- Joder- se quejó intentando quitar la paja que salía de sus andrajosas ropas- ¿Qué mierda es esto?

- Esto Potter- replicó la chica con suficiencia mientras pasaba a su lado, encaminándose de nuevo por el camino amarillo.- Es el país de Oz. Gracias a ti hemos venido a parar a un cuento.

- ¿Gracias a mi?- protestó el moreno, algo molesto- ¿Qué quieres decir con…

Pero Lily ya no lo escuchaba. Miraba alternativamente los tres caminos, con el cerebro funcionando a toda maquina.

- Dime el camino, Potter- le interrumpió la chica

James la miró, perplejo.

- ¿Estás de broma Evans? Ni siquiera sé donde demonios estoy.

- En el cuento es el Espantapájaros quien le dice a Dorita el camino a seguir- explicó la pelirroja como si fuera evidente- Así que, dime el camino

- Vale, pues por el de la derecha

- ¡No te lo has pensado!

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Qué quieres que piense?

La chica se calló, furiosa y le miró con enojo.

- Claro, ya se me había olvidado- replicó con una sonrisa sarcástica- Que el Espantapájaros era el que no tenía cerebro.

El chico la miró sin comprender de qué demonios estaba hablando. Sin esperar una respuesta la joven se dio media vuelta y, con Toto en brazos, echó a andar por el camino de la derecha.

- ¿A donde vas Evans?- preguntó él, preocupado por la determinación de la chica.

- A la ciudad Esmeralda- le contestó esta, que cada vez estaba más lejos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces James la alcanzó en apenas dos zancadas.

- No hace falta que vengas conmigo- replicó la pelirroja mirándolo con aversión

- ¿Y quedarme aquí atrapado para siempre?- contestó el joven esbozando una sonrisa- No Evans, sin ti sería muy aburrido.

Lily giró la cabeza y fingió que contemplaba los arboles para que James no pudiera ver el ligero rubor que empezaba a teñir sus mejillas. Potter siempre salía al paso con ese tipo de comentarios, y era frustrante.

Caminaron durante un buen rato. Lily iba en silencio, concentrada en no perder la orientación, y no salirse del camino de baldosas amarillas. James, por el contrario, no paraba de hablar, bromeando sobre la situación en la que se encontraban y arrancando de vez en cuando y muy a su pesar alguna leve sonrisa a la pelirroja.

- …y tal vez podríamos construirnos una casita de chocolate y vivir junto a "Pardanieves y los siete gnomitos" ¿Era algo así?

Lily reprimió la carcajada que le subía por la garganta.

- Es "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos" Potter- le corrigió- Y antes que vivir contigo dejaría que el ogro comeniños me raptara para convertirme en su cena.

- En el fondo se que no lo dices en serio Evans- replicó el moreno sin borrar su eterna sonrisa.

Lily lo miró, siempre era tan, tan ingenuo. Hasta se le hacía un poco adorable, con esa sonrisa tan tierna. "¿Pero en que estás pensando Lily? Es Potter, ¡reacciona!"

Se obligó a si misma a volver la vista al frente, algo turbada. Hecho que no se le escapó a James, que la miró, preocupado por el brusco cambio.

- Si tu estás aquí Potter, eso significa una cosa- se apresuró a decir la pelirroja intentando desviar la atención hacia otro tema- Tus amiguitos tampoco deben de andar muy lejos

James la miró con una sonrisa, comprendiendo que tenía razón. Empezó a mirar a ambos lados, como esperando que los merodeadores salieran de pronto de entre los arboles. Se preguntó donde demonios se habrían metido.

Lily se detuvo en seco, frunciendo el ceño. Aquella escena le resultaba terriblemente familiar. La casita abandonada, los arboles talados a su alrededor, el aire sombrío y abandonado que tenía todo. Si, aquí debía de ser donde estaba el Hombre de Hojalata.

Ignorando a James, que se había detenido para observar con curiosidad un par de arboles de los que colgaban unas exquisitas manzanas, la pelirroja se adentró entre los arbustos, buscando con la mirada algún destello plateado.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Quieto y petrificado, como si le hubieran echado un maleficio, completamente estático al lado de un árbol a medio talar, estaba el hombre de hojalata. Lily lo miró con detenimiento, se parecía extrañamente a…

- ¡Sirius! ¿Sirius Black?

La pelirroja se paró ante él mirándole con una mezcla de asombro e hilaridad. Desde luego, no era un hombre de hojalata muy común, pensó la chica. El material se pegaba al cuerpo del joven Black, delineando todas sus formas, dándole un aspecto más bien de superhéroe muggle, tipo Ironman o algo así.

-Hasta para salir en los cuentos tienes que hacerlo con estilo ¿eh Black?- bufó Lily divertida.

- E…anss- un gemido gutural pareció emerger del interior del cuerpo del joven.-A…uda..e, ma..di..a, ..ea.

Lily, soltando un suspiro de resignación, se puso a buscar el aceite, preguntándose si tendría que pasarse todo el maldito cuento salvando a Potter y a sus amiguitos. En menos de un segundo, Sirius Black ya podía mover todas sus articulaciones a la perfección.

- Joder, que alivio Evans. Creí que me tendría que quedar en este lugar para siempre ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

Lily había abierto la boca para explicarle a Sirius todo lo que les había ocurrido cuando un grito los sobresalto a ambos.

- ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡AY!

- ¿James?- preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Lily, esta asintió pesadamente- ¡James!- El joven Black echó a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Lily entornó los ojos y apretó a Toto contra su pecho. Se sentía cansada, muy cansada. Sin darse mucha prisa echó a andar por donde se había ido Sirius.

Cuando llegó, vio como Sirius y James lanzaban piedras a un par de oscuros arboles que se agitaban compulsivamente. La escena no le sorprendió lo más mínimo, recordaba la parte del libro en la que Dorita, inocentemente, cogía una roja manzana de una de las ramas de aquellos arboles, y como estos, enfurecidos, la atacaban. Solo que, en este caso, había sido el estúpido de James Potter el que no había podido tener las manos quietecitas.

- ¿Queréis dejarlo ya?- rogó la pelirroja acercándose a ellos- Son solo unos arboles…

Los dos amigos se volvieron y se quedaron mirándola, como si acabara de aparecer de la nada. Estaban tan concentrados con su venganza que ya habían olvidado donde se encontraban. Lily se ruborizó ligeramente al verse sometida a tanto escrutinio.

- Vaya Evans- comentó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara en los labios- estás **irresistible.**

Eso hizo que Lily enrojeciera aun más. James contempló a su mejor amigo, algo molesto.

- Tu tampoco estás nada mal Sirius- le dijo con sarcasmo- Me parece que no vamos a tener que comprar una nueva estufa para el dormitorio.

-¿Quieres que prenda una cerilla en tu cara James? Solo para ver que pasa- replicó el aludido con sorna.

- Bueno vámonos ya- bufó Lily desentendiéndose de la discusión- Aún nos queda mucho camino.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Lily iba en cabeza, guiando a los dos despreocupados amigos, que no paraban de lanzarse pullas y bromear sobre sus respectivas y nuevas apariencias. La pelirroja intentaba ignorarlos observando con detenimiento el paisaje que les rodeaba. Le parecía recordar que de un momento a otro tendrían una desagradable visita.

Una sorda explosión seguida de una chirriante y estridente risa hizo que los tres amigos se detuvieran en seco y contemplaran el desvencijado techo de la casa que se levantaba a su derecha. Envuelta en un espeso humo rojo se recortaba la oscura figura de la mala del cuento.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar Dorita- dijo con una horrible voz, señalando a Lily con su huesudo dedo verde.

La pelirroja suspiró mientras entornabs los ojos. Agarró fuertemente a Toto entre sus brazos. El pobre perrito no paraba de temblar.

- ¿Qué es "eso"?- preguntó James con una mueca de asco en la cara.

- La bruja del Oeste- respondió Lily con aburrimiento.

- ¿Bruja?- intervino Sirius adelantándose unos pasos y observando a la aludida con una expresión de incredulidad- Oh, claro, escoba voladora, verrugas en la cara. Estos muggles son tan previsibles…

- Es un cuento para niños, Black- replicó la pelirroja algo molesta por su tono arrogante

- ¿No os recuerda a Snape?- dijo James con una mueca burlona

Sirius estalló en carcajadas. La bruja del Oeste los contemplaba con una expresión de incredulidad en su horrible cara. Sorprendida ante la falta de respeto de los que suponía sus asustadizos enemigos.

- ¡Callaos idiotas!- gritó amenazándolos con la escoba- ¡Y tu niña, dame los chapines de rubíes, antes de que me enfade de verdad!

- Ni hablar- respondió Lily sin perder la calma

- ¡Como te atreves…!- la cara de la bruja parecía roja en vez de verde- ¡Sufriréis mi ira! ¡A ti te convertiré en…!

- Cállate de una vez- interrumpió Sirius adelantándose con arrogancia- no nos asustan tus truquitos de Squib

La bruja del Oeste bufó de la indignación, enfurecida por tanto descaro. Con una mueca malvada, los apuntó con su escoba y un haz de fuego brotó de su punta. Luego, con una risa estridente, se marchó por donde había venido.

- ¡Me quemo!

- ¡Al suelo y rueda James!

Lily se sentó sobre una roca, mientras miraba con algo de preocupación como Sirius ayudaba a su mejor amigo. Este rodaba por el suelo, intentando apagar la llama que se extendía por su brazo de paja. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo extinguirla, así que intentó no darle la mayor importancia.

- Como me gustaría tener mi varita- masculló Sirius mientras ayudaba a James a levantarse del suelo- se iba a enterar esa…

- ¿Estás bien Potter?- preguntó la pelirroja intentando aparentar indiferencia

- Por supuesto Lily- replicó el Griffindor intentando recolocarse la paja con una pose de suficiencia- esa no puede conmigo, ya verá la próxima vez que …

- Pues en marcha- interrumpió la chica dándose la vuelta y enfilando el camino de baldosas amarillas

James miró a su mejor amigo con una expresión confusa, pero este le espetó una misteriosa sonrisa y alzó las cejas en una mirada de entendimiento.

Avanzaron a buen paso por el camino, esta vez iban en silencio, atentos a cualquier sonido del bosque, por si la bruja del oeste decidía volver a aparecer. Lily miraba el paisaje con curiosidad. Este se había vuelto oscuro y sombrío, no se oía ni un alma, y la pelirroja sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que otro de los personajes hiciera su estelar aparición.

Un suave ronroneo le confirmó sus pensamientos. Volvió la cabeza hacia uno de los oscuros arboles que tenían a su izquierda y miró incrédula como una especie de enorme bola peluda se acurrucaba sobre sus raíces.

James y Sirius se colocaron delante suya con los brazos extendidos, en actitud protectora. Lily los miró sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó James con desconfianza

- "Eso" Potter- dijo Lily pasando entre los dos amigos e inclinándose sobre la enorme masa de pelo- es uno de tus queridos amigos

Sirius y James se miraron con incredulidad, pensando que la chica había enloquecido. No pudieron evitar una mueca de sorpresa cuando Lily zarandeó suavemente a la criatura y de entre toda la maraña de pelo surgió la inconfundible cara de su mejor amigo. Remus Lupin.

Este los miró con expresión somnolienta y una plácida sonrisa en la cara. Dio un sonoro bostezo y empezó a incorporarse con increíble parsimonia.

- Hola chicos, os estaba esperando

- ¿Remus?- balbuceó James contemplando fijamente la peluda cara de su amigo.

- ¿Sorprendido por mi aspecto James?- pregunto el "León" con expresión picara- no creo que sea para tanto.

- La verdad esque te hemos visto peor- replicó Sirius adelantándose con una sonrisa burlona- te sientan muy bien la cola y los bigotes Lunático. Tú sigues en tu línea ¿eh?

- Pues tu nueva apariencia de lata de sardinas tampoco es que este nada mal, Sirius- replicó el joven apuntándolo con una mano peluda

- ¿Has dicho que nos esperabas Lupin?- intervino Lily reprimiendo una sonrisa

- Yo también leí el cuento de pequeño- contestó este con calma- así que cuando me vi con este aspecto supuse que lo mismo os había pasado a vosotros y que solo me quedaba esperar. Habéis tardado mucho y por eso me he quedado dormido.

- Ya, es que hemos tenido ciertos inconvenientes- masculló Lily mirando de soslayo al espantapájaros que fingió interesarse en una roca del camino- Pero ahora que ya estamos todos podremos decidir…

- Un momento- interrumpió James frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y Peter?

- No se- Lily frunció el ceño también, pensativa- tal vez aparezca más adelante

- Pero Lily, debería ser como nosotros- rebatió Remus agarrándose la cola, que no paraba de balancearse molestamente- Uno de los personajes principales

- Pues ya estamos todos así que…

- ¡Un momento!

Lily miró a Sirius, algo molesta por haberla interrumpido. Pero este no se percató de su mirada de enojo ya que estaba contemplando fijamente a Toto, al que Lily aún sostenía entre sus brazos. La pelirroja lo miró, sin entender nada y observó al perrito que los miraba con una expresión de inocencia.

Los tres amigos se acercaron a ella, en silencio. Entonces algo se encendió en el cerebro de Lily, que entendió de repente porque esos ojillos llorosos se le hacían tan familiares.

- ¿Peter?- musitó James a su izquierda

- ¿Petigrew? ¿Peter Petigrew?- replicó la pelirroja con una mueca de incredulidad

El perrito ladró, a modo de respuesta, y agitó la cola. Con un gritó, Lily lo soltó y Peter cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Remus horrorizado

- ¿Cuidado?- James estaba rojo de la indignación- ¡Maldito Colagusano! Lleva todo el jodido cuento en brazos de Lily! ¡Será desgraciado!

Lily observó la escena con una mueca de incredulidad, no sabia si reír, llorar o enfadarse. Optó por sentarse sobre una roca, al lado de Remus, que lo contemplaba todo con una sonrisa.

James y Sirius perseguían a Peter dando vueltas en círculo. Le habrían atrapado fácilmente, de no ser por la torpeza de James, que no paraba de enredarse con sus piernas de paja y de caer al suelo hecho un revoltijo y por la poca agilidad de Sirius, que cada vez que echaba a correr parecía como si decenas de latas de conserva rodaran por el suelo.

- ¿Bien, que hacemos ahora Lupin?- preguntó Lily intentando ignorar los gritos de "¡No huyas cobarde! de Potter y Black

- ¿Has intentado usar los chapines de rubíes?- preguntó el León mirando a las bailarinas rojas que Lily llevaba en sus pies- ¿no funcionaba así?

- Ya lo intenté antes- suspiró Lily moviendo perezosamente los pies- Y me temo que no va a ser tan fácil. Supongo que tendremos que finalizar el cuento y aprender la gran moraleja…- la pelirroja volvió a suspirar al ver como Potter intentaba agarrar a Peter del cuello y este le propinaba un mordisco, arrancándole medio brazo de paja y llevándoselo consigo.

- ¡Devuélveme mi brazo Colagusano!

- Propongo- continuó Lupin ignorando los gritos- que nos dirijamos directamente al castillo de la bruja, acabemos con ella y luego pongamos rumbo a ciudad Esmeralda.

- Estoy de acuerdo-corroboró Lily poniéndose de pie con presteza- dile a tus amigos que dejen de hacer el imbécil y pongámonos en marcha.

Tras un par de intentos infructuosos por parte de Sirius de introducir a Peter dentro de la lata de conservas que hacía las veces de su tronco y de muchos intentos de Lupin por hacerles entender que Peter era un perro y que no sabía lo que hacia (con la consiguiente mirada sarcástica de James) Los cuatro amigos y Lily, se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

Peter iba en cabeza, convenientemente alejado de James, que aún lo miraba con furia asesina. Lily le seguía con cautela, preguntándose que haría la bruja ahora que ellos habían cambiado la trayectoria del cuento.

No tardó en descubrirlo cuando de repente una especie de nube negra tapó el cielo, oscureciéndolo todo. El aire se vio inundado por unos terribles graznidos y por el batir de las alas de unas terribles criaturas, que parecían una mezcla de monos y murciélagos. Lily dejó escapar un grito cuando se abalanzaron sobre ella.

- ¿¡Que coño son estas cosas?!- exclamó Sirius cogiendo una rama e intentando, sin éxito, que dejaran de abollar su enlatado cuerpo.

- ¡Ay!- grito Remus cuando sintió fuertes tirones en su cola, uno de los bichos la tenía bien sujeta e intentaba levantarle del suelo. Lupin tiró de ella intentado zafarse de la esperpéntica criatura - ¡Son los servidores de la bruja! ¡Ay! ¡Suelta joder!

- ¡¡Socorroooo!! – Lily pataleaba desde las alturas. Un par de alados simios la habían agarrado por los hombros y se la llevaban por el aire. Peter corría tras ella ladrando, y una de las criaturas le cogió también a el, elevándola consigo.

- ¡Lily! ¡No! ¡DEJADLA EN PAZ!- James corría desesperado en pos de la pelirroja. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, los monos le atacaron también a él, deshaciendo en pocos segundos su cuerpo y esparciendo sus restos entre la hierba.

Lily contempló horrorizada como James Potter era desperdigado sin piedad por todo el bosque y notó como se le formaba un nudo en su estomago, ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Porque no se había escondido?, intentó desechar los malos pensamientos de su mente, aquel era un cuento de niños, nadie salía herido. Solo los malos.

Cuando vio el negro castillo recortarse en el cielo, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con furia. Acabaría con toda aquella estupidez de una vez por todas.

La introdujeron a través de una ventana y la depositaron en el suelo con brusquedad. Lily se incorporó con rapidez y Peter se posicionó a su lado gruñendo con fiereza. Sin perder el tiempo encaró a la fea bruja que se acercaba a ella.

- Hola pequeña niña- dijo con aquella voz tan chirriante y tan molesta- supongo que ya sabrás lo que quiero ¿no?

- Si, si- bufó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido- quieres los malditos zapatos, que pertenecían a tu hermana, por que si no te los doy moriré dentro de una hora- Lily miraba disimuladamente el balde de agua que tenía a su derecha

- Eres una niña lista...- replicó la bruja arrastrando las palabras- Dámelos de una vez.

- Ni lo sueñes- replicó Lily acercándose más al cubo- estúpido experimento de bruja

La malvada mujer miró a su enemiga con los ojos muy abiertos, como percatándose de algo por primera vez.

- Tú no eres Dorita- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo- tú no eres aquella estúpida niña asustadiza a la que protegía el hada buena- la bruja se separó unos pasos- ¿Quién eres?

Lily esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. Agarró el barreño con las dos manos.

- Tu peor pesadilla

Con un solo movimiento, Lily esparció todo el agua por encima de la malvada bruja, que empezó a gritar y a contorsionarse exageradamente.

-¡No! ¡Como lo sabias!- gimió la bruja mientras desaparecía lentamente- ¡Me derrito!

- Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta- replicó la pelirroja pasando a su lado con indiferencia- no hace falta que lo publiques

Lily salió de allí, ignorando completamente los aullidos de la bruja. Sus esbirros se apartaron de ella con temor, mirándola asustados y sin atreverse a impedirle el paso. El destello de sus ojos verdes bastaba para disuadirles.

- Vamos Peter- dijo Lily una vez que estuvieron fuera del castillo- condúceme hasta tus "queridos amigos".

Con un sonoro ladrido, Peter echó a correr, internándose en el bosque, Lily le siguió con rapidez y en pocos minutos llegaron hasta ellos. Lupin y Black aún estaban intentando reconstruir a Potter, que maldecía desde el suelo.

- ¡Daos prisa! ¡Lily está en peligro! ¡Tenemos que salvarla!

- Estoy aquí, Potter- dijo la pelirroja apareciendo de entre los arboles. La chica esbozaba una sonrisa divertida

Los tres amigos dieron un respingo desde el suelo y la miraron entre sorprendidos y aliviados

- ¡Evans!- exclamó Sirius- ¿Como te has escapado?

- Vencí a la bruja- respondió esta, restándole importancia al asunto- ¿os falta mucho? quería estar en Hogwarts antes de que tocase la campana para la cena. Creo que hoy hay pudding

Peter ladró, corroborando la idea.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó James intentando incorporarse del suelo, aún le faltaba una pierna

- Estate quieto Cornamenta- ordenó Remus que sostenía un montón de paja en su mano derecha- no querrás que te dejemos incompleto ¿verdad?

- Eso James- intervino Sirius con una sonrisa malvada- si quieres podríamos rellenarte algunas partes con algo más de paja… no se si me entiendes

- Todas mis partes están perfectamente, gracias- rezongó James volviendo a tumbarse. Sus mejillas habían adquirido cierta tonalidad roja.

Una vez hubieron reconstruido a James, el grupo se puso en marcha de nuevo. Lily iba en cabeza, más animada que nunca. Incluso estaba dispuesta a coger de nuevo a Peter en brazos. Y lo habría echo de no ser por el cazurro de James, que se lo había impedido con un alarido.

- ¡Es Peter, Lily!, ¡Peter!, ¡Y lo vas a poner ahí, tan a gustito entre tus…!

- ¡Vale Potter! ¡Ya lo he pillado!

No tardaron en divisar la ciudad Esmeralda, muy hermosa recortada sobre el brillante azul cielo. Era todo un paisaje de cuento de hadas. Lily esbozó una sonrisa y echó a correr por el camino de baldosas amarillas, deseosa de acabar el cuento de una vez por todas. Los merodeadores la imitaron y pronto todos alcanzaron la entrada.

Llegaron ante una enorme e imponente puerta de color verde. Sin pensárselo dos veces Lily llamó con la aldaba, que resonó por toda la ciudad.

La singular cabeza de un anciano se asomó por una pequeña ventanita, los miró con hostilidad antes de dar una orden.

- ¡Tienes que tirar de la campana!- y cerró la puertecita con un fuerte ruido

Lily bufó, empezaba a estar muy harta ya de todo aquello. Tiró de la cuerda que hacia sonar la campana, pero esta no hizo ruido alguno.

- ¡No funciona!- gritó James, que estaba detrás de ella.

- ¡Claro que no!- la vocecita les llegaba ahogada a través de la madera- ¡No veis el cartel! ¡La campana no funciona, llamad con la aldaba!

No había ningún cartel. Remus suspiró, levantando las cejas con incredulidad. James y Sirius se miraron, y miraron a Lily, que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- Eso ha sido **un mal consejo**- murmuró Sirius viendo como Lily empezaba temblar.

- ¡Abra la puerta!- gritó la pelirroja acercándose a la entrada

Nadie contesto. Lily, que se había puesto roja de la ira, empezó a aporrear la madera con una furia desconocida.

- ¡ABRA LA PUERTA! ¡ABRA LA PUERTA! ¡ABRA- LA- PUERTAAAA!

James y Sirius tuvieron que emplear toda su fuerza para lograr apartarla del portalón, que había empezado a temblar. Lily pataleaba, fuera de si.

- ¡Soltadme Joder! ¡Voy a echarla abajo!

-¡Evans cálmate!- rogó Sirius, insensible a los golpes que la pelirroja le propinaba en su cabeza de hojalata

Un fuerte chirrido les interrumpió. La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente y trás ella apareció la temblorosa figura de un viejecito. Las gentes de la ciudad esmeralda, todos vestidos de verde, los miraban con curiosidad y temor.

- ¿Qué queréis?- preguntó el viejo mirando a Lily, que se acercó hasta él en apenas dos zancadas.

- Queremos ver al mago- le espetó la pelirroja

- Eso es imposible- contestó el viejo con voz débil- El mago está… está ocupado

Lily dejo escapar un bufido y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Aquello era demasiado. Gnomos violentos, árboles asesinos, monos apestosos y una bruja chiflada habían sido más que suficientes para el resto de su vida ¿Y ahora no podía ver al mago loco?

Sirius Black se interpuso entre ella y el viejo, y James Potter la agarró por la cintura, evitando que se le echara encima.

- El mago nos atenderá- dijo Sirius con voz calmada pero mirada peligrosa- ¿Verdad?

El viejecito pareció dudar unos segundos, pero cuando Sirius avanzó un paso, haciendo resonar su enlatado cuerpo, este asintió con la cabeza y echó a correr.

- Vamos- ordenó Remus echando a caminar tras el

Los cinco le siguieron sin perderle de vista ni un segundo. Los habitantes de ciudad esmeralda se escondían a su paso, aterrados. James aún tenía agarrada a Lily por la cintura, pero ésta no se había dado cuenta, o parecía no importarle.

Pronto llegaron ante otra puerta, más grande que la anterior.

- Por aquí, es por aquí- balbuceó el hombrecillo abriéndola con esfuerzo. La puerta chirrío en sus goznes- esperad un segundo

Los cinco Griffindor hicieron caso omiso de la orden y le siguieron de cerca, pudiendo ver claramente como el hombrecillo desparecía tras una cortina y accionaba los mecanismos que hacían aparecer al ficticio "Mago de Oz".

-¿Quién osa molestarme?- el terrible vozarrón inundó toda la estancia. Pero los chicos no prestaban atención a la horrible cara que se alzaba ante ellos sino a la pequeña cortina por donde había desaparecido el hombrecillo.

-Peter- ordenó Sirius secamente

El pequeño perrito se acercó hasta la tela y la apartó con presteza, dejando al descubierto al hombrecillo, que movía rápidamente todas las válvulas y manivelas que daban vida a su pequeña pantomima. Se giró en cuanto notó que la cortina se abría y palideció al ver cinco pares de ojos clavados con escepticismo sobre su persona.

- Eh… yo…veréis…

- Bueno ya basta- dijo Lily acercándose hasta él. Empezaba a notar como sus tripas rugían- hemos venido a por un corazón, un cerebro y un poco de valor, ¿donde tienes el saco mágico?

El pobre hombre la miró sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo, farfulló algo ininteligible y señaló con un dedo tembloroso un pequeño saco de terciopelo negro que se escondia entre los engranajes. Lily lo cogió con rapidez.

-¿Qué haces Evans?- preguntó Sirius acercándose con curiosidad

- Acabar el cuento- murmuró la chica. Metió su mano dentro del saco y empezó a revolver dentro de él con los labios fruncidos- acercaos

Los cuatro obedecieron sin rechistar. La pelirroja empezó a repartir objetos entre todos

- Un cerebro para ti Potter- dijo la joven con sorna mientras le hacia entrega de un diploma- de veras que te hacia falta.

- Muy graciosa- murmuró el moreno mientras miraba su diploma con curiosidad.

- Un corazón para ti Black- continuó Lily pasándole a Sirius un reloj rojo con forma de corazón.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer con esto Evans?- preguntó el Hombre de hojalata mirando el destartalado reloj con una mueca.

- ¡Aprender la moraleja Black!- espetó la pelirroja, Sirius se encogió de hombros con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada más- Toma Lupin, valor para ti

Lupin recogió en silencio la medalla que Lily le ofrecía, intentando no enfadarla mas.

- Bien ya está- murmuró la Griffindor para si- ahora debería funcionar

- ¿No tendría que decir algo…?- intervino el viejecito algo molesto por el poco caso que le estaban haciendo.

- Usted se calla- le cortó James, deseoso también de marcharse de ese país de locos- ay, si tuviera mi varita…

-Cogeos de las manos- Lily había cerrado los ojos y taconeaba con sus brillantes bailarinas- ¡rápido!

Todos se agarraron de las manos fuertemente, y Lily empezó a murmurar "quiero volver a casa", hasta tres veces. Entonces todo empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo y unas lucecitas de colores les envolvieron, haciéndoles girar sobre si mismos durante un par de minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que tocaron el suelo con un fuerte crujido.

* * *

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente, con cautela, envuelta por un desconcertante silencio. Todo parecía mucho más oscuro y la joven Griffindor no se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor por miedo a lo que podría encontrar.

- ¡Vuelvo a ser humano!- la vocecilla de Peter hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y se incorporara sobre sus rodillas rapidamente.

Esbozó una alegre sonrisa. Estaban en Hogwarts. Las paredes de piedra, el olor a viejo, el mejunje que habían extendido por toda la clase de pociones… Lily nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver el aula de pociones. Peter brincaba de alegría a su alrededor.

- Tú y yo tendremos una pequeña charla después, Colagusano- James se incorporaba palpándose todas las partes de su cuerpo, cerciorándose de que ya no era de paja.

Sirius se desperezó tranquilamente en el suelo. Adoptó su habitual pose arrogante y miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

- Otra aventura llevada a cabo con éxito por parte de los merodeadores

- Nunca lo dudé, Canuto- replicó Remus tocándose la cara, temeroso de tener aún los bigotes y las orejas peludas

Lily bufó, indignada, mientras se incorporaba del frio suelo de piedra. Pasó entre los cuatro amigos con la cabeza bien alta, ignorándolos. Ya iba a cruzar la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres Po…?

- Gracias Lily

La sinceridad de aquella sonrisa hizo que la pelirroja perdiera el hilo de sus palabras, olvidando la sarta de insultos que iban a salir de su boca.

- Gracias- repitió James soltándola del brazo- sin ti no lo hubiéramos conseguido

- Si, gracias Evans- dijo Sirius desde el suelo- si no fuera por ti aún seguiríamos con esos chiflados

- Lo hiciste muy bien Lily- corroboró Remus esbozando una sonrisa- derrotaste a la mala del cuento.

- Gracias- dijo el pequeño Peter poniéndose colorado

Lily los miró uno por uno, algo abrumada por tanto agradecimiento. Casi prefería que se metiesen con ella. Así le era más dificil replicar. Miró a James aún sin estar segura de lo que le iba a decir.

- Gracias a ti también Potter… por intentar salvarme

La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó, y su cara adquirió cierta tonalidad sonrosada. A Lily no se le pasó por alto la risilla nerviosa de Peter y el poco sutil codazo que Sirius le propinó a Remus, que le respondió con una mirada cargada de complicidad.

Esbozó una breve sonrisa y salió de allí justo cuando la campana para la cena empezaba resonar por todo el castillo. Con un ánimo renovado se encaminó a paso rápido hacia el gran comedor. Aún estaba lo bastante cerca de las mazmorras cuando a sus oídos llegó la airada voz de la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡¡Me podeis explicar que habeis hecho con la clase!! ¡¡Black, Potter, de que os reís!! ¡¡Dejad de bailar!!

Lily dejó escapar una carcajada, sintiéndose algo culpable, al fin y al cabo, tampoco había sido culpa suya…

Había sido el libro. El libro, vaya, sospechaba que ese año, Potter tendría para ella un precioso regalo de Navidad…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el cuento. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo ...y... no voy a suplicar pero..... porfi, porfi, porfi, dejad rewiesssssss!!!

vaya eso ha sonado a suplica jaja, :P

Ya sabeis, los reviews no cuestan dinero.

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
